New Players (Hiatus)
by MismanagedShadowfox
Summary: After Blank mysteriously vanished from the gaming world, a new group of Rookies emerged rivalring their skill. What would happen if they were sent to Disboard as Blank's rival?


Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it, this was actually inspired by my weird thinking XD

Without further ado let's get on with the fanfic!

* * *

Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own No Game No Life, just my Ideas and OCs. Some stuff is made up, while other parts are referenced from other fandoms. There will be some slash/yaoi/yuri moments.

Hi - regular/japanese

Hello \- english

**Hiya** \- Demonic/Angry

* * *

9:45 AM - Harujuku, Japan

In a decently shaded flat there lived a pair of half-siblings, a brother and a sister. Currently in the sectioned off part of said flat was a gaming area where the pair of siblings played an online game while checking the game chat.

The girl was a short yet busty crimsonette wearing an open summer Gloomy Fox Onesie and a grey tank top, besides her was a tall and lean crimson haired male wearing nothing but Gloomy Rabbit Basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

"Argh 'Koto! What did I say about K.S.-ing(1) me?!" The short crimson haired girl scolded while she shoved playfully at her brother with her shoulder.

_Name: Miki _

_Age: 18 Sex: Female_

_Height: 5'2"_

_Occupation: Hikikomori Gamer, Artist and Cosplay Maker/Model_

_Eye Color: Sleepy Hazel _

_Hair Color: Crimson-Black_

"It's not my fault I'm doing more damage to them than you are, Ane." The taller crimson haired boy replied back as he was tagged into the game by Miki. "Ever since _**Blank**_ disappeared off the face of the gaming world, _**Sync**_(2) hit the top of the charts." He then tagged her back into the game when he took down their opponent's partner.

_Name: Makoto _

_Age: 13 Sex: Male_

_Height: 5"9'_

_Occupation: Hikikomori Gamer with his half-sister, NET (not in education or training), Occasional Cameraman for Miki and Musician_

_Eye Color: Cool Amber_

_Hair Color: Dark Crimson with Silvery-Blonde Tips_

"Just because they disappeared doesn't mean they might not come back, Makoto! We need to be on our toes and be ready no matter what...besides my Additional AND Critical damage rate is higher than yours!" Miki smirked back as her fingers danced over the controls of her game pad. "This is coming from the one who likes to distract our opponents with sexual innuendos." Makoto drawled as he hoisted her on to the sectional, then flicked her onesie hood out of her eye sight .

"You do, what you got to do, to win otoutou! My distractions make their minds go south! Hehehe...Besides aren't you always looking for the opponents' weakness?" Miki asked as she stretched out on the couch, finally ending her tag-team match with a sigh of satisfaction. "That is GG(3)~" she purred happily.

"_Winner_!" A disembodied announcer chimed from their Flat Screen TV. _"Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya, Manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya~" _just then a notification tone sounded from their laptop. Miki rose an eyebrow at her brother, "Did you give out our Lynx(4) account name to a random(5) you met in a match again, Otoutou?" She shook her head at him as she got up to check the message.

Makoto gave her a comically betrayed face, "That was only one time Aneki! Besides she thought I was pranking her with your Model Poster, when she really saw you. I deleted her after she asked too many questions AND I changed our account name so she couldn't stalk us anymore! How many times do I have to sorry, Miki-aneki?" He gave her a kicked puppy look.

Miki deadpanned looking up at her Younger-Yet-Taller-Brother's face, "It's because of that girl that we both can't do voice chats with opponents anymore because she's so freaking obsessed with _**Sync**_, that it makes annoyed." Makoto looked over her shoulder ignoring her retort and watched as she opened up the Chat History of their Lynx account.

_Kami: You're so similar to __**Blank**__! With it just being the two of you as __**Sync**__._

This made a slightly panicked look cross over Miki's face. Makoto's eyes sharpened when he read the screen, noticing his older sister's distress he started speaking in a soothing voice. "No one knows who we are, let alone if there's only the two of us as _**Sync**_." Makoto said as he pulled his sister in a comforting bear hug. "Relax Aneki, we'll deal with this god person."

Miki melted a bit in her brothers embrace and stared quizzically at the laptop screen for a bit when another message popped up from Kami.

_Kami: If i was able to send you and your belongings, would you want a chance to go up against __**Blank**__?_

A small window popped up underneath the message saying "Yes or No."

The siblings looked at each other in Awe and Confusion. "What if this a stupid sex bot or an advertisement he's actually sending us to?" Miki asked in curiosity. Makoto gave a small lopsided smile and put his hand over Miki's that was on the mouse, "Only one way to find out. You Only Live Once Sis." With that they pressed yes together and a vortex formed in the screen pulling them from the world.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

1 - K.S. -ing is gamer talk meaning Kill Stealing.

2 - Sync is their name, Similar to how Sora and Shiro call themselves Blank, Makoto and Miki call themselves Sync because they are a team, always being in sync and knowing what the other needs without asking or speaking.

3 - GG is another gamer term which means Good Game.

4 - Lynx is a made up name for a program similar to XBOX LIVE or SKYPE.

5 - A random, while it sounds self explanatory and I'm not sure if this is a gamer term, is a random person. Hence being called a Random.

* * *

Authors Note:

What do you guys think so far? Good, Bad, Needs Work, Exception, Exceeds Expectations? Let me know kay? Read, Review, and I'll update soon.

Take care Lovelies!

-MismanagedShadowfox


End file.
